Captured by the Captain
by OverlordMiles
Summary: A teenage summoner travels to Bilgewater to find his father's amulet. He finds so much more. Miss Fortune x Summoner, mild femdom, no BDSM


summoner, late in his teens, breathed in the fresh and salty Bilgewater air as he exited the wooden sailing ship that had brought him here. Normally he wouldn't go to a place with drunks and pirates infesting the streets, but he had knowledge that an amulet his father had possessed had ended up here. He walked across the docks, the wood creaking every few steps giving him a strong feeling of uneasiness. The buildings were a lot more strong back at the Institute, while here he felt as if they would collapse at any second. Finally he reached solid ground, giving a silent sigh of relief. He knew he wanted to get in and out of this city as fast as he could with the amulet, otherwise he might be attacked, robbed, or something of the sort.

He started walking down the cobblestone streets, occasionally glancing in at the dimly lit taverns to see drunk people cheerily talking and even a group in a fistfight which no one seemed to be interrupting. Was it customary to do such things here? The place gave him a constant feeling of fear, convincing him to walk faster in hopes he might find something noteworthy.

Eventually, he saw what looked like a man dressed in a black cloak that blended in with the darkness very well delve into an alleyway. While Bilgewater was certainly different than the Institute, he knew that this man was suspicious. 'Maybe he'll lead me to the amulet.' The summoner thought to himself. He carefully followed the man into the alley, the man turning off and descending down a flight of stairs.

He looked down, seeing only a bit of torchlight but nothing else. With a gulp of fear he descended the stairs, unaware of what lay below.

And he was not disappointed. This suspicious character had led him straight to a black market of sorts, and the chances of him finding the amulet were high. He walked in, discreetly looking around for it. To his surprise, he found it in the centerpiece of a store off to the side. After gazing at it for a bit, he confirmed it was indeed his father's amulet. While he could certainly try to regain custody of the amulet, he figured it would be better to pay whatever the shop owner was selling it for rather than cause an aimless quarrel.

Finally, he reached the shop. "Sir, how much for that amulet?" he asked, pulling out his wallet, unaware of the gang of figures approaching him.

"Is this the shop?", Barbas said, his deep voice rumbling in his chest as he and his partner stood across the road from a old, tiny booth compressed between two equally-ancient buildings.

"It's the place. The owner owes some explanations to the Captain." The gangster dropped his cigarette and made his way to the establishment. "C'mon, let's go. We get in, grab the bastard and bring him to the Syren." The two henchmen crossed the bustling cobblestone street and opened the door.

The door opened with an old, rusted creak, and two men looked back at the gangsters from the counter across the room. One was a old wretched man, with a dirty beard and a scar across his bald head, the other only a teenager, a little too well-dressed for this part of town, Leon noticed.

"The time of reckoning has come!", Barbas, the brute, said with his loud booming voice, a smirk across his face. "Face the final judgment, old man!", he crossed the room with wide strides, arriving at the counter cracking his knuckles. Then he looked down at the frightened teenager and asked. "Now who the fuck are you, kid?"

Leon came forth and placed himself between the two victims and their bloodthirsty hangman. Pushing the larger man back he said to the old shopkeeper. "Captain Fortune is asking for you, sir. I advise you to come with us quietly. Same for your mate here.", he gestured at the boy.

The old man was clearly not very sane and opened a wide yellow grin when he heard the henchman words. "Ooh, maybe she wants me to fuck 'er, aye?", his breath stank of fish and onions. "Everyone in this town wants to fuck those huge knockers am right? Have you fucked her already? Does the Captain fuck her crew?"

Leon sighed, another psycho in this madhouse called Bilgewater. "Whatever the Captain wants you for... it's between you and her. Now cut the bullshit and come along."

"Oh, I will... Straight to Miss Fortune's arms...", the old man said, still smiling. Suddenly he lifted his arms, pulling a blunderbuss from under the wooden counter, letting out a wretched laugh. But Leon was quicker than him and drew his five-shooter revolver before the shopkeeper could take aim. The old store's walls were filled with the booming sound of a gunshot and the next second the madman was lying on the floor, his brains blown out and leaking onto the wooden planks behind the counter.

Desperate and scared to death, the young boy turned around and tried to make a run for it, but before he could reach the door, the hulking Barbas grabbed him the the hood of his purple robes and stopped him. Now constricted by the brute's grip, the boy could only stare at the floor as Leon slowly approached him and placed the cold barrel of his revolver against his throat.

"So kid, I don't know if you're in cahoots with the old man or not, but I'm bringing you to Captain Fortune. Will you come with is quietly... or do you prefer to join your friend in the afterlife?"

"E-excuse me, sir? I don't know this man. I was just trying to find an amulet my father owned and I found it here. Let me just buy it quickly and I'll be out of your way. I don't want to cause any trouble." The boy said, visibly frightened. He hoped his attempts to not affiliate himself with the shopkeeper would be fruitful, since he didn't want to go wherever they were going to take him. Just by the look of the men trying to apprehend him it did not seem favorable.

Leon chuckled. "Buy it? The damn shopkeeper is dead, kiddo." he said, producing a pair of handcuffs from his leather coat and motioning for Barbas to turn the kid around. "You can buy many things from the dead, lad...", he grunted, tugging at the boy's wrists and clicking the steel cuffs around them. "But none of them can be found in old shops. Pray that you don't meet them... Captain Fortune can be a little extreme sometimes."

"Off you go!", said Barbas, pulling and practically dragging the kid outside. Leon lagged behind to pick up the keys from the dead body and locked the shop behind them.

"I heard that the Syren would be back today, Barbas.", Leon lit up another cigarette. "Let's head there and see if Fortune is already there. If she is we get rid of this kid and receive our payment."

Barbas smiled.

Sarah strode through the deck of the Syren with a heavy rope bundled around her shoulder, as her crew worked on anchoring the ship to the harbor. "Back in Bilgewater again boys!", she shouted as she threw the rope overboard towards the pier. "Drinks are on me!" The ship bellowed with her men's hurrays, every single one of them loyal to their captain. It was true, Sarah Fortune was a good leader, benevolent with her allies and harsh with her enemies, she inspired every man under her command, both on-board and in Bilgewater with her fiery and confident attitude.

While it was true that many pirates and corsairs would rather work under her name other than the likes of Gangplank, it was not only her leadership that inspired them. Every single man in Valoran, would look at the captain of the Syren and see the image of a beautiful sex goddess. Men drooled for the fiery redhead, hearing the rumors of how she picked someone from her ship's crew and brought them to her cabin for a night of pleasure with Bilgewater's hottest captain.

And the rumors were true, Every night that Sarah felt like having a good fuck she would choose a man from her crew and bring him to her quarters, whether they were on land or sailing, she didn't care, and she also didn't care if the rest of the crew heard her screams of ecstasy through her cabin's walls. Some nights, when her urges were particularly bolder, she would two or three man to visit her quarters, eagerly awaiting them on her large king-sized bed. She always felt a tingling down there when remembering the time she invited five crewmates into her bed, one of the best nights in her life.

When the Syren finally docked and the crew began to unload their raidings' cargo, Sarah spotted two of her agents in Bilgewater awaiting for her on the pier, accompanied by what seemed to be a young man. The two henchmen made their way up the ship, dragging along their prisoner through the wooden ramp.

"Here boss.", the man called Leon said, smoking a cigarette. "Caught this one fumbling around Old Hag's shop. Since you were coming back today...", he chuckled, looking at the boy. "We figured we would bring'im here to ya. The shopkeeper himself... Eh, let's say he couldn't make it in time. Maybe next time." The mercenary said, a hand resting against his hip and exposing his revolver.

With a hard tug, the bulky henchman pushed the boy forward and onto his knees. Fortune looked down into the frightened eyes of the cuffed boy. "Now, what do we have here?", she smirked and grabbed him by his jaw, forcing him to look up at her wicked amber eyes. "What's your name kid?"

Overall, it would be an understatement to say he was scared. He was completely terrified. While he was expecting something of this sort to happen, it was so much different to actually be in handcuffs in custody of a pirate crew. He just hoped he could get out of here using words, since he wasn't an avid fighter and he was clearly outnumbered. Surely the captain would accept reason, would she not?

"M-miss... This is a mistake. I don't know the shop owner. I was just trying to find my father's amulet. I-I didn't know he did anything wrong to you. M-my apologies." The summoner managed, looking up at the redhead with eyes that easily conveyed fear.

Just as he finished talking, Sarah cut him off. "Shut up kid.". She looked up at the two mercenaries with a questioning look. "What was he doing there? Was he in cahoots with the old man? Is he working for the Rust Hooks?"

Leon simply opened his arms with no answers to give. "He was just there, buying something, I don't know.", they ignored the teenager's presence. "Now, I believe we've earned our payment?"

Fortune chuckled and looked down at the boy. "I'll find out what you're up to, lad. Even if I have to interrogate you myself." The teenager's vulnerability amused her, his cute eyes looking staring at the floor, too frightened to look up. "Men, take this kid to my chambers and keep him there. I have some questions to ask him. And you...", she said, looking at the pair of mercenaries. "If I get something out of him, you'll have earned your pay. I believe I asked you to bring me the shopkeeper, not this little shit. Now, get lost."

Leon opened his mouth to protest, but then remembered where he was. If he even raised his voice against Sarah, the whole crew of the Syren would be around him in a second. "Fine ma'am. Have fun with it.", he said, turning around as a sailor grabbed the kid by the cuffs and dragged him across the deck.

Reaching an ornate double door, the sailor opened it and kicked the teenager to the floor. "Now you stay right'ere and wait for the Captain.", he said, his voice carrying a heavy accent. And so the boy knelt on the floor of the large bedroom and waited. Those were clearly the Captain's chambers, as he could she a king-sized bed on his right, and a table with a map to his left. Probably where Fortune slept and planned her moves, all in this luxurious room.

A couple minutes passed by before Sarah came in the room, a knife in her hand and a sadistic smirk on her face. "Thank you Pete. You can leave him to me now." The sailor nodded his head and let out a chuckle that said 'get fucked' to the cuffed teenager before leaving the room.

Sarah locked the door before turning around and looking at the kneeling figure that shook with fear. With a hand resting on her wide hip and the other spinning the knife between her dexterous fingers, Fortune began interrogating.

"I don't care who you are. I couldn't give less of a fuck to you. So you will tell me your schemes with the shopkeeper and your business at the Old Hag's before I get really pissed and paint my floor red with your blood.", she said, still a few steps away from him. Probably just a kid in the wrong place at the wrong time., she thought to herself as she watched him squirming under her gaze, still to scared to look into her eyes. I wish I don't have to kill something so cute.

Still incredibly frightened, the summoner knew he was in a tight spot, and definitely one where he would not get out of easily. He couldn't even look up since this captain had such an air of authority to her. From her tone of voice to her harsh language, he knew she was a woman not to mess with. All he could do was explain the story and hope she would believe him. He didn't have any other options, since he knew he wouldn't last a second if he caused any sort of conflict with the captain.

"I took a ship to Bilgewater to find an amulet my dad lost quite some time ago. I heard it was here. I found out this man had it, and was looking to buy it back since it has sentimental value for my family. However, I had no knowledge that he had done anything wrong to anyone, I was just looking to get my amulet back. I didn't know the shopkeeper prior, and I can assure you that we have no schemes and are in no way associated with each other. I'm just trying to get the amulet back for my family. I'm sorry for any trouble that shopkeeper might have caused you."

He looked up at Miss Fortune with pleading eyes, which was difficult to do because of the power and dominance of the situation she displayed.

"Like I said, I'm not looking for trouble. I just want to get back home to my family in one piece."

Once again, the boy denied, Fortune was starting to lose patience. She strode towards him and grabbed him by his collar. "C'mere!", she grunted, pulling him up with a surprising amount of strength and making him stand up. "Look at me." Her face was mere inches away from his, and the boy was forced to look into her eyes, her beautiful amber eyes. She had a slightly angry expression to her gaze and he could feel her breath on his skin. "How can I know if you're telling me the truth..." she questioned, much to herself. "What the fuck would a kid be doing in Old Hag's shop? How old are you after all? Were you only a disguise for the Rust Hooks? Huh? Is that it? Did they send you there 'cause no one would suspect a wimpy child like you? With this cute baby face and puppy eyes, I bet they did!", she was shaking him by the collar, somehow amused by humiliating him.

The summoner was terrified, confused, and even somewhat aroused simultaneously. He couldn't help but feel somewhat weak and powerless as her eyes locked with hers. She was the weirdest blend of intimidating and, admittedly sexiness. Just her speech and warm breath was enough to yearn for sex. Of course that wasn't what he was trying to do. He was trying to get out of his sticky situation. While he didn't exactly appreciate what she said about him, it wasn't like he could defend himself in the situation. "Miss, I told you, he had my father's amulet for sale. I don't know who these 'Rust Hooks' are or why you think I'm with them, but I've never even stepped in Bilgewater before this point. I couldn't have possibly been with them." The summoner reasoned, hoping she would see his logic and release him. He knew that was unlikely to happen though.

Sarah sighed with disappointment. "Well, I guess a cute little thing like you wouldn't harm a fly.", smirked with despise as she dropped the teenager and watched him clumsily fall on his back. Walking towards her large table, she picked up a bottle of rum and uncorked it. "You're just a pathetic waste of time after all. I expected more from Leon." With one swing, she lifted the bottle and took a big gulp.

Seeing the boy looking at her, now a little calmer, sitting on the floor with his hands behind his back, she couldn't help it. This kid is just too cute. Maybe I'll play with my food for a while. "At ease lad, I won't hurt you anymore." she said, walking towards him and crouching to his level. Looking into his eyes she grasped his jaw and made him look at her. The redhead pirate smirked when she saw how the boy held his breath, his confused eyes staring into hers, clearly not sure of what was happening. "Here, drink this, stop being such a pussy.", Sarah said, smiling as she brought the bottle up to his mouth and downed it.

The boy immediately coughed when the strong drink filled his mouth and most of it spilled onto his chin and clothes, making the captain laugh. "Too strong for you, eh?", she mocked him, taking another sip and producing a small key from a pocket. "Do you want me to let you go? You wanna run back to yer mommy?"

Even though he probably should've, the summoner felt a strange sense of determination to prove himself to this woman that he hardly knew. "I can handle a bit of drink. I just... Swallowed the wrong way, that's all." He said with an adorable attempt at confidence. He gestured for her to give him the bottle, not wanting to be called weak or patronized anymore. He didn't even think as to why he cared to show himself capable of drinking such a thing. Unfortunately he had hardly touched alcohol in his life, making his decision a poor one.

Fortune giggled at the boy's attempt to prove himself. Maybe I should tease the shit out of this kid, make him think he's gonna fuck me just for fun, she thought to herself as she smiled in amusement. With a click, the handcuffs were undone and fell on the floor. "If you're such a man I think you can get your own drink.", she said, leaving the bottle on the floor next to him and standing up, her hands resting on her hips as she looked down at him, the handcuffs hanging from one of her fingers.

"All right." The summoner said, picking up the bottle with both hands and gingerly taking a sip. He cringed before lifting the bottle up and drinking more, the warm fluid flowing down his throat. He took in a good amount of the alcohol before setting the bottle down, surprisingly not coughing or rejecting the drink in any way. "Are you happy now?" he asked. 'Have I earned your respect?' Is what he thought to himself subconsciously while looking back up at the redheaded captain before him.

-

"Hardly.", Miss Fortune scoffed. "Respect is not earned by drinking rum. Respect is earned either in battle... or in the bed.", she reached for him and grasped the bottle from his hands, taking a generous gulp and finishing its red contents. "And since you don't really look like the warrior type..."

Sarah dropped the bottle to the floor and smiled at the teenager, back-stepping towards her bed. Reaching it, she let herself fall backwards and sat on the soft mattress. "Do you have any idea how many men have I taken to this bed? Do you think you can outdo them? I doubt it.", she provoked him, bending backwards and supporting her weight on both hands, her bountiful chest protruding from beneath the layers of her clothing.

He needed to leave. He knew where his father's amulet was, and Miss Fortune had offered to let him out. He would grab it then take the nearest ship out of this frightening city. He should've taken this as a warning and thanked her for not killing him. This was the perfect opportunity to get back to the Institute, away from all of the dangers and impurities of Bilgewater.

And yet, despite all logic, he found himself with no desire to do so. Most of his rational thought was blown out of his mind when he finally took a few seconds to admire the busty redhead. Just from the tone she was speaking, the challenge she suggested, and a body unlike any he had other seen before, he was aroused beyond belief. He nearly drooled at the prospect of being able to fuck this figure with the body of a goddess. Who gave a fuck if she was older? In fact, that made her even more irresistible. Yeah, he knew what he would do. He would walk over, fuck her senseless, then he could get the amulet right after and leave. The summoner couldn't possibly pass out on such an opportunity when it was practically displayed to him on a silver platter.

So he gave a confident smirk. "It's on." He then started walking over, unaware that he was about to enter a battle that the captain would surely win.

Miss Fortune smirked as the boy gathered up whatever courage he had and started walking towards her bed. She watched as in his way, his hungry, young eyes ate up her body, darting between her full cleavage and her crossed legs that pillowed up her thick thighs. When he reached her sitting figure, he immediately reached out with his almost-trembling hands only to have them slapped away by the busty pirate.

"Tsc tsc, we're playing by my rules here, kid.", she said, already starting to undress by taking off her captain overcoat and tossing it aside, her top now only covered by an almost see-through silk blouse. "Before you get yours... I have to get mine.", she dragged her body upwards onto the mattress, her amber eyes never leaving his eager ones. Now laying on the center of the bed, she raised her upper body with both arms and spread her legs covered by her extremely tight leather pants. "Now, climb on, undress me and put that cry-baby's mouth to work!"

Unable to resist such a request, the summoner eagerly got on top of her, kissing the pirate with as much ferocity as he could muster, trying to appear as dominant as possible to attempt to impress the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. He paused briefly to take off her blouse, gazing in awe as he got the first view of her perfect cleavage. The whole thing seemed like a dream to the summoner. One second he thought he would be killed by a pirate's crew and the next he was in her bedroom about to fuck her. She was by far the most sexy woman he had ever seen, from her plump ass to her beautiful face and large breasts, he was completely infatuated.

Sarah giggled as the young summoner pounced on top of her and peppered her exposed cleavage with kisses and licks. His hands clumsily unbuttoned her thin blouse, the boy clearly had no courage to rip it apart, and one it was undone he shortly stared in awe at her huge breasts, barely constricted by a black brassiere that looked like it was on the verge of bursting. Once again, his mouth went back to her chest, now licking and sucking on the valley of her milky tits, and once her chest was wet and slick with the teenager's saliva, Fortune suddenly shoved him off of her.

Falling on his back against the soft mattress, he watched from below as Sarah stood up on the bed, each one of her boots placed at one side of his chest. "Getting cocky, eh? I gave you no permission to pounce on me like that!", she said with a wicked grin on her face, her hands working on unbuckling her belt. The summoner watched from under her legs as the pirate kicked off her boots, peeled off her leather pants, exposing her tanned and thick thighs for him, and then proceeded to take off her black lacy panties. The thin piece of cloth slid down her plump legs and when it was off of her, rolled around one of her left ankle, the boy could finally see her pussy lips, pink and naked, completely shaved off, probably because of how active her sex life was.

Smirking, the busty bounty hunter turned around on top of him, her backside facing him. She peeked over her shoulder and asked him, "Do you like my ass? Bet you have never seen a bigger one.", her hand went back and groped her own butt-cheek. They were two round and fat globes, huge and adorned with a sexy tan line, slightly dotted with a bit of cellulite, in a way that only accentuated how plump and huge her ass was. Bending her knees, she swiftly went down butt-first on the stunned summoner, her ass cheeks pressing against his face as she humped it.

"Go ahead lad, put that mouth to use.", she laughed, her wet pussy meeting the boy's lips as she pressed aggressively against his face, her plump cheeks almost suffocating him.

The summoner was definitely surprised by the turn of events, but didn't contest them. Miss Fortune was completely right; she did have the biggest ass he had ever seen. He didn't think the situation could get any better before that magnificent ass was lowered into his face. It was soft and warm as it caressed his head, gladly starting to eat her out when she asked him to. He was completely at her mercy and would do anything for her body, even if they had just met an hour before. He just couldn't help himself, his teenage hormones went wild whenever she enticed him, whether it was with words or with actions. He was completely helpless under her as he started to plunge his tongue into her vagina, anxious to please the irresistible woman on top of him.

The Syren's captain yelped and giggled when she felt a tongue eagerly lapping up her crotch. The boy licked away at her, tasting and drinking her juice, his wet muscle flat and pushing against her swollen nether lips. "Put your back into it, lad!", Sarah said lively, her hands supporting her weight on the summoner's thighs as she started grinding against his mouth, literally riding his face. Back and forth her ample hips swayed, dragging her hot pussy across his tongue, her juices smearing his cheeks, lips and chin.

"Ooh! That's more like it!", she moaned, throwing her head back, captain's hat still on top of it. "You have never done this have you?", she mocked him, noticing just how inexperienced the summoner was. "C'mon kid, stick it in, eat me out... Aahn~". Her attitude was playful and provoking, laughs and giggles could be heard among her moans as she kept on grinding her hips back and forth, milky breasts swaying along inside her tight black bra.

The summoner continued eagerly assaulting her pussy with his tongue, thinking to himself, 'She's right. This is my first time. Fuck, I don't anything else will even come close to this after I'm done here.' Hoping it would help, the boy picked up the pace, trying to get his tongue as deep as he could within her love hole, making sure to lap up and drink any of the juices she produced for him. The feeling of her ass as well as her musky scent and delicious taste filled the summoner with adrenaline as he tried to be as forceful as possible, wanting to please her and earn her respect. Within thrusts and pants, the man suggested, "Do you... want my... cock too?" Sure enough, a bulge had already formed in his pants, straining against the fabric of his trousers. Despite his young age, he was well-endowed, if anything could be deducted from what was obvious from inside of his clothing. The erection he had clearly showed how much he was enjoying this, and how much he wanted Miss Fortune's body. At this point, the summoner was basically wrapped around her finger.

Hearing his question, Miss Fortune laughed. "Ha! You wish." she said, riding the high of humiliating the poor boy, giving one extra-hard push of her ass against his face for good measure. "Do you really think that I would let such a weak child...", but then, when Sarah looked down to the bulge in his pants, she lost her words mid-sentence. Protruding from his trousers, pushing against its cloth, was a hidden behemoth pitching an enormous tent. *Holy shit, this kid is hung*, she thought to herself still shocked and trying to imagine just how big his cock could be. *There's no way a kid like this would be sporting a cock this big, he's probably stuffing his pants with something! M-maybe I can at least take a look at it.*

Lifting her right hand from his thigh, she went forth and rested it against the volume on his hand. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat as she felt a thick throbbing cock under his pants. Immediately, almost involuntarily, she gave it a squeeze, feeling its warmth in her hand, her touch making it throb hard. She heard the summoner gasp and moan against her pussy as he wormed his tongue inside her, making her moan in response. *I can't give in that easily... Just because he has a big cock.*

Finding herself in a lost of words, the pirate tried recomposing and pressed her ass harder against his face, cutting his air supply as a punishment for being so hung. "You gotta make me cum first if you want any! Do you think that I would just do it for free? No way." she said, letting him breathe, trying to sound as tough as before, but her voice was straining and showing signs of pleasure. She began grinding her pussy against his face faster and harder, both as a punishment and and seeking her approaching orgasm. But a part of her mind was now focused on that teenager's cock as she held his constricted man-meat in her grasp, occasionally giving it a squeeze.

The summoner wondered why she had paused, but couldn't see anything but her ass and pussy so he just continued eating her out. After her weird pause, she seemed to be picking up the pace, grinding her hips into his face with a passion. He gasped a bit as she blocked off his air supply, the spicy scent and taste of her pussy, taking in a deep breath of air as she lifted up. The air felt a lot cooler and refreshing after she had smothered his face with her ass, but he couldn't complain since it had felt amazing. Everything about this woman seemed to pleasure him in some way or another.

'I think she's getting a bit calmer though...' The boy thought to himself. 'She seems to be enjoying herself. That's good though, wouldn't want this to be one sided.'

Feeling her orgasm just around the corner, the captain decided to chase it by grinding her hips harder and harder against her new toy's face. She went on and on, her moans getting louder as her release approached, up until a point where she was vigorously riding the young summoner's face, her plump ass around him cutting off his air supply.

"Oh baby, that's it!", she screamed out, not caring if her whole crew could hear her moans, after all, every time she brought one of her men into her chambers she was just as loud. "I'm gonna cum... keep going.", she pleaded, not hearing a proper response from him other than muffled groans. With a loud moan, she tightened her muscles and held her breath as her orgasm finally came down, her pussy throbbing as the teenager got his mouth filled by her gushing juices. She kept on screaming with her head thrown back as she rode her orgasm, her grip on his cock tightening.

When the moment of pure bliss subdued, Sarah finally released the poor boy's face from her plump bottom and he immediately breathed hard and long, her rocking orgasm having almost suffocated him. In a dizzy, post-orgasmic state, the redhead relaxed her body and fell forward, her head landing just on top of the summoner's pulsing bulge. She closed her eyes as she laid atop him, her blushing cheek pressed against his constricted cock as her ass pointed up, her still dripping pussy just above his mouth. "Ah... I needed some of that...", she said lazily, her face rubbing and nuzzling against his throbbing man-meat.

The young boy gleamed as she came, drinking up her cum as if it was ambrosia from the gods. To him, it was nearly that, since it was so delicious. He laid back a bit on the soft bed, originally clean and white but now tainted from her juices, panting softly. He couldn't help but stare at her ass and her dripping pussy with admiration. He didn't care how she had such a wonderful ass or how she had a perfect body, all he could care about was what was to come. His mind couldn't have possibly wandered to anything else when such a flawless figure was before him- no, on top of him. If there was a heaven, he was definitely there. And she hadn't even touched his cock yet.

Sarah almost lost herself in her post-orgasmic bliss, her limp body resting atop the young boy as she slightly heaved up and down with her hard breathing. She didn't even notice how she was nuzzling against the summoner's cock before a few moments had passed and her body started returning to normal. "Hmm...", she hummed, her voice low and still lazy, "Maybe I can have some fun with your cock after all. It's not like you haven't earned it, right?". Her hand started groping the bulge in the boy's trousers, stroking the outline of his cock and squeezing his girth. *And what girth... Gods, he's so thick...*, she thought, but didn't say it out loud, not wanting to drop her facade of superiority.

With both hands, she unbuckled his belt and undid his zipper, pulling his pants down and removing them. She decided to leave the boy with some room to breathe and so she lifted herself up from him and knelt on his side, bending over and approaching his face. With one hand she cupped his jaw and brought him in for a kiss. "C'mere lad...", she whispered sensually as her plump red lips approached him. With a dominating force, her lips dragged along his and her tongue invaded her mouth, exerting dominance even when she kissed. Her free hand didn't give the young summoner a break and went down to his boxers, groping his hard cock, that now pitched and even bigger tent since it was constricted by a thin layer of cloth. Her hand sensually groped his erection, squeezing and stroking as she kissed him into submission, humming into his mouth and tasting herself on him.

The summoner's eyes widened when she agreed to her promise, and he gave out small gasps of pleasure whenever she squeezed down on his bulge with enough force to show authority but gentle enough to not hurt. He took in a few deep breaths of air since he was nearly suffocated for a long time. His heart fluttered when the pirate captain pulled him in for a kiss. When she kissed him, he tried to fight tongues with her and try to win the fight for dominance, however as she played with his member his assaults weakened before he recessed back into his previous state.

'I can't win. She just knows what to do at the exact right times. In fact, I probably lost the fight the second I agreed to this. I'm young, naive, and have hardly any sex experiences. She's the opposite on all of them.'

And so he continued laying there, letting her explore his mouth, their tongues and saliva intertwining. He was perfectly fine with letting her dominate. In fact, it probably turned him on even more. He smiled, kissing the beauty in front (and half on top) of him, moaning into her lips as she gave him a handjob.

Amidst her passionate assault on her young victim's mouth, Sarah's own aroused state started coming back. His pulsing flesh in her grip made her want to lick it, suck it, fuck it... anything really, and she had to hold back the hardest she could in order to put up that facade of superiority. Deciding it was time, the captain broke their kiss for a moment, smirking as she pulled her groping hand away from his dick and onto her back. With a quick and skilled pull, her tight bra became loose and slowly fell off her chest, revealing maybe the most beautiful and most desired thing in Bilgewater: Sarah Fortune's enormous breasts. Two hanging soft globes of milk, each one much more than a handful, adorned with a sexy tan line and topped off with a pair of puffy nipples.

The pirate giggled as she watched the boy's face of awe, jaw open and eyes stuck to her tits. "Since you've been such a good boy...", she said, her tone seductive as she whispered into his ear. "I think I'll let you play with them. Go ahead, knock yourself out." She bent backwards, laying on her side next to him, her breasts pillowed up on top of each other and hanging towards the bed.

The summoner, after gazing for a few seconds, carefully grabbed both of them, giving a tentative squeeze. It was almost unreal how perfect her breasts were, how large they were... He started massaging her tits, enthralled by her flesh as he moved it. Soon enough, he couldn't contain himself as he laid down on his stomach, wrapped his arms around her and assaulted her cleavage with more kisses and licks, teasing and playing with the erect nipples. The summoner, while eating Miss Fortune out earlier, didn't think this could get any better. But it somehow had, and the boy was definitely appeased.

Sarah hummed in delight as the inexperienced teenager explored her tits with his eager touch, squeezing and kneading her soft flesh. She looked at him as he did it, smiling at how his eyes never left her chest for a moment as he handled it. Laying his head closer to her breasts, the summoner started to suck on her nipples, drawing an unexpected moan from the pirate. Wanting to make him more comfortable, she raised her upper body from the mattress and hovered over his face, her massive tits hanging from her chest directly onto his hungry mouth.

She mewled and moaned in pleasure as he went down on her sensitive breasts, his mouth leaving trails of saliva all across them. For the first time in her life she enjoyed being handled by a younger, inexperienced man. Usually Sarah had burly, battle-hardened pirates and warriors in her bed, but now she was finding out a whole new part of her. Most men lunged at her breasts, pushing her body against the mattress and straddling her as they sucked away at her beauty. The redhead obviously liked that, being manhandled like a piece of meat, but this boy... He's different. She liked how he obeyed every command she gave, how he was too scared to cross over the line... how he was her toy to play with.

Deciding to reward the summoner for being such a good toy, the captain shifted her weight on the bed and crossed one fleshy leg over his torso, straddling the boy's slim hips. Blatantly, she giggled as she sat down with her fat ass directly above his still-covered bulge, enclosing it with her warm and soft butt-cheeks, feeling its bulbous head prodding against her wet pussy through his thin boxers.

The summoner was completely lost in the pirate's cleavage, knowing this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and that he would never find someone so beautiful, arousing, and assertive ever again. As he continued playing with her chest, he instinctively lunged forward, sucking from her breasts. Why he had done so, he didn't know. Either way, he was happy with the result as his warm mouth closed in around her breasts, drenching them in saliva as some of it drooled out of his mouth, which he didn't care to stop, since he was so lost in the moment. He hardly noticed as she lowered herself onto him. All he could feel was pleasure and a moderate amount of frustration. "P-please... Don't tease me..." The boy begged, not willing to try anything without first asking. He was scared even making the request because he knew she could stop at any time, and he would be absolutely crushed if that happened.

The busty redhead giggled hearing the boy's pleas. "I'm in charge here. If I want to tease you, I will.", she said, pulling out from him, her erect nipple leaving his mouth as she sat back on his dick. The pressure was too much and the boy moaned, his hands clutching on her breasts as he felt her fat ass sitting on his throbbing erection. "Besides... do you really think that I'll let you fuck me?", she teased him even more, her ass wiggling on top of him. "You? A little teenager? I don't think so, lad.", she laughed mockingly as her hips started moving back and forth, grinding on top of his strained boxers.

Those provocative words left her luscious thick lips but in her mind the captain was succumbing to that idea by each second. Deep down ,she knew she wanted to be riding his cock like a bull right now. "Tell you what, I can give you a handjob... Who knows, maybe even I'll suck your cock.", she said, one teasing finger making its way into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around her digit sensually. "You're a virgin aren't you? I bet you'll blow your load as soon as I wrap my lips around your hard... throbbing... cock."

"Thank you..." the boy told her, happy to get anything from her. He would easily put up with more of her teasing for an experience with this sex goddess. The summoner knew that she was right, though, his cock was throbbing so much he knew he wouldn't last long. It twitched with excitement every time she touched it, bringing him closer to an orgasm without even making contact with her pussy. From what he could feel from inside of his underwear though, he knew it was going to be a tight fit. If he even fit at all.

But that would have to wait. As much as he wanted to stand up for himself and ask again, she slipped a finger into his mouth almost like a pacifier, and his anger quickly vanished as he sucked on her finger, moving his tongue around it. It was simply hopeless to try to oppose her. Every time he tried to share his opinion she brushed it away. He couldn't be mad when this busty woman was basically making all of his dreams come true. All he did was sit back and let the redheaded pirate captain grind on him, waiting for her to play with him more. He just couldn't help but obey her and be her toy. It was all he could do and all he wanted to do.

She smiled as the summoner laid there and just thanked her, not being able to react or talk back to her in any other way, his body completely at her mercy. Every grind of her hips pressed back onto his erection and his body vibrated with pleasure. Giggling in delight, Sarah decided it was time to make her next move. Sliding next to him, she laid on her side and kissed him once again, picking up his hand and guiding it to her heavy breast while his other arm wrapped around her torso and embraced her.

"Are you sure you can handle this, lad?", she whispered, breaking their kiss as her hand slid down his slim torso and grasped his underwear's waist band. Not waiting for his response, the redhead stretched it and pulled his boxers down, making his fat cock immediately flop hard against his belly with a lewd slapping sound. Miss Fortune felt her breath falter and her heart skip a beat as she saw the beast finally being released, pulsing and already moist with precum and sweat.

She licked her lips as she stared down at it as she heard the boy's hard breaths right next to her face. "By the Bearded Lady, what has your mommy been feeding you, boy?" Slowly and teasingly, Sarah dragged a finger across the length of his cock, barely touching it but already feeling it twitch. When she reached it's base, her hand reached down and squeezed his swollen sack, feeling her hot balls in her grip as she sensually groped them. "I bet these are full of cum. Can I have it? Maybe I'll drink it...", she said, her tongue flicking against his earlobe as she whispered. "I love drinking cum... So delicious. Would you like to see that?", her soft palm continued on caressing and groping his full sack, drawing moans from the young summoner.

As soon as she moved his hand to her breast, he eagerly gripped it and started to knead it, moving his fingers all around the heavy flesh. The summoner embraced the woman, wanting to make as much skin contact possible with her without making any sort of advancement. That was her job, and he had no right to interfere with it. As soon as his underwear was removed, his large penis sprung straight up, eager to be played with. He could've sworn he saw her hesitate and stare at his cock but wasn't sure. She was the dominant one here, and she wouldn't do something like that, would she?  
"My mommy-" the boy cleared his throat, face red from his response. "My mother fed me breast milk for a while..."

He gasped as her warm, slender finger made contact with his throbbing cock. Due to their passionate kiss and time with her massive tits, he was already horny and about to burst. As her soft hands connected, he almost came right there but held it in, biting his lip. The captain of the Syren would surely notice his dilemma, so he did his best to not show signs of cumming to not anger her.  
"I would l-love that... Of course, if y-you're okay with that..."

"Pff... Hah!", Sarah couldn't contain her laughter. "Your mommy, eh? You really are pathetic aren't you? If you weren't packing such a monster between your legs I'd kick you out of this cabin right fucking now.", she scolded him, soon after gripping tight on his balls, making him squeal as a droplet of cum spilled forth onto his belly button.

She went back to gently groping his sack as she approached his ear, giving it a sensual lick, and whispered: "I'm going down there to play with your friend, if you don't mind." Again, not waiting his response, as if the summoner was not even there for her to acknowledge, she climbed back on top of him and began crawling backwards. As her body hovered over his and downwards, her heavy breasts dragged across his hairless teenager chest. The busty captain stared up into his eyes all the way down, until his mammoth of a cock finally slid between her mounds and she nestled it there, thick manhood throbbing and hot between her pillowed up breasts.

"Is it too much for you, kid?", she teased him, her right hand slithering beneath one heavy tit as she grabbed his cock by its base raising it towards her face as she adjusted her milky breasts around it. Licking the tip she smiled, the boy's face was of a red shade and sweat ran down his forehead, his eyes half-closed and filled with lust. "Try holding it back at least for a few seconds."

Her hand began stroking his base slowly, hidden by her massive breasts that pillowed around his cock. The up and down movement of her arm stroking his thick shaft made her right teat bounce along, as her tongue darted out and licked all around the boy's cockhead as he laid there helplessly, hands clutching tight to the white bedsheets.

As she taunted him, the summoner felt anger rising within him. He was exasperated with her teasing. "You know what, I..." He only paused when he realized that if he acted up, she might kick him out. The blush on his cheeks reddened further as he timidly replied, "Never mind..." He was her toy, hers to play with, and he had no right to act up and question that. He laid down as she climbed over him, giving out a small moan as her breasts collapsed around his bulge and another one as she started stroking it. "S-shit, it feels so good... I think I might cum soon." The boy grimaced, trying to hold it back. Every second, he felt himself get closer to closer and blowing his load all over her large tits. Of course, within his control, he wouldn't cum unless the busty redhead gave him permission to. It was obvious, since it was so visible in his face, which was in an adorable face of determination.

Closing her eyes, the busty captain plunged her head down and let the young summoner's length slide between her lips, engulfing its foremost half in wet, warmth pleasure. She swirled her tongue around it, savoring its salty taste as her breasts continued to press against the sides of that fat man-meat. Bobbing her head, she went up and down on his dick, repeatedly burying her face between her tits, and his cock in her mouth. "Hmmm...", she hummed against his shaft as the summoner now tensed up, the new sensation pushing him over the edge.

Eagerly anticipating his orgasm, she briefly released his throbbing manhood from her lips and let out a moan, followed by a giggle, "C'mon now, come for me, child.", her hands readjusted so that they were now holding her breasts by the sides. "I bet you're packing a lot in those full balls... Hmm... Let me taste your sweet, young seed~", she went on, pressing her milky tits together around the helpless summoner's girth. With her green eyes looking up directly onto his, Sarah brought her head down once again and wrapped her lips around his bulbous head, using both hands to bounce her heavy chest up and down, titfucking him while her hungry, whorish mouth awaited to be filled with warm cum.

The summoner gasped as his mammoth cock went inside of Miss Fortune's warm mouth, moaning as she started to play with it using her tongue. Due to her experience, every move felt practiced and precise, the boy was soon on the verge of orgasm. He couldn't contain himself as his cock throbbed rapidly, eventually jetting thick ropes of his young semen straight into her willing mouth. He gave a very large amount due to how aroused he was, giving the captain of the Syren more than enough cum to be satisfied. He yelled out as he pumped out his fluids, giving a soft sigh as his orgasm finished. He panted yet, a bit tired, but he knew he wasn't even close to the end of Miss Fortune milking him. With those flawless breasts perched around her member and her expert tongue teasing him beyond belief, he knew the pirate would be able to make him cum as many times as she wanted to.

The red lips around the thick cock slightly curved into a smile as Sarah heard the young summoner let out a loud moan of release. Just a he yelled it out, a gush of hot cream invaded her mouth as she kept on dragging her tits up and down on his cock. It throbbed hard against her plump lips and tits as it shot more and more ropes of thick cum into her, to which she lewdly moaned onto his member, sending down vibrations against his flesh. The salty taste soon filled her taste buds with its delightful musky aroma, and Fortune's whore mouth was quickly stuffed with cock and his pungent seed.

Letting her heavy breasts drop to the sides, the captain brought her hands forward and held the boy's shaft in a tight grip, his cockhead remaining still between her lips. Looking into his lustful and exhausted eyes, she began stroking his cock double-handed as the last of his orgasm subdued. She effectively milked his long shaft from every last bit of cum and savored the massive load, swirling her tongue around it, feeling the viscous and tasty cream wash the insides of her mouth.

Finally, she closed her eyes and began sliding off his cock with a slurp, stopping only to suck on his tip like a straw before releasing his cock and letting it drop against his belly with a wet smack. Kneeling up between the summoner's legs, she stared at his tired blushing face as she debated what to do with so much cum, her hands idly playing with his limp cock and abdomen. Maybe I'll put up a little show for him., she thought deviously.

Waiting for his post-orgasmic trance to tone down, drew his eyes towards her as she smiled with closed lips, her cheeks slightly inflated by having so much cum stored in them. Her hands went up her chest and held her heavy breasts up and together. Once she had her milky valley of tit just below her, Sarah opened her mouth and a waterfall of white cream slowly spilled forth. Down her chin, the viscous liquid streamed, lewdly dropping down to her huge breasts, plastering them with a thick layer of cum, soon filling the room with the pungent smell. When she was done and there was almost nothing else in her mouth she let go of her tits and let the boy watch as the milky globes slowly dripped with his own seed, a thick strand of it still connecting her chin to her chest.

She merely smiled as the kid watched in amusement. "So fast...", she said, finger idly scooping some drops of cum and drinking it. "But so much... You must be proud of being able to give me such a huge load of cum. You did well kid...", her words came out sultry and seductive from her cocksucking lips.

The boy watched in awe as Miss Fortune made a waterfall with his cum, the thick fluid flowing down from her mouth and between her plump breasts, a bunch of the residue spraying aimlessly on the bed sheets. He watched in awe, gazing as the last of the cum left her mouth. He beamed brightly as Miss Fortune complimented him, proud that he had finally earned her respect, to some extent.

Sarah just stood there for a few minutes, kneeling between the boy's legs, using her fingers to idly play with or scoop up some cum from her chest. "Delicious...", she said after licking one finger clean of his seed. When she ceased having her little snack, her chest was still covered by a shin of drying cum. With a smile, she brought both hands down onto his cock, starting to grope it again.

"I'm sure you can get this hard again... The young ones always have a lasting stamina. How old were you again?". Gripping his cock as her other hand fondled his balls, the redhead began working on a skilled handjob, her hand swiftly gliding up and down the boy's half-pumped erection. "C'mon! Just get it up again, it can't be that hard." Her core became wetter by the moment as she eagerly stroked that young thick man-meat, her green eyes staring it as she felt his blood slowly being pumped into it, it's girth expanding at a very slow pace.

"17, ma'am..." the boy replied quietly, still gazing at the site of the busty pirate covered in his seed. Through the combination of her appearance and both physical and verbal encouragement, his raging boner soon returned, eager to be played with. 'I probably should leave after this. I need to get the amulet before someone else does.' The summoner planned, hoping that he could actually go through with it rather than her restraining him or luring him back in.

"We barely had any fun and you already wanna leave?", Sarah said, practically pouncing on him and once again straddling his torso. She shut his mouth, and his plans of leaving, with a passionate kiss, both her hands pinning his wrists to the mattress below them. Breaking the kiss, she rested her forehead against his and gazed into his eyes. Her breasts hung from her chest and pressed against his, smearing his torso with his own cum. The nymphomaniac captain slowly brushed them up and down against his chest, spreading the thick and viscous substance across his chest.

"I can't let you go now, not while you still haven't fucked me...", she said in her seductive voice, licking his lips. "And since you've been such a good little boy, I think I'll let you choose how to take me.", she watched as he gulped and his cock bumped against her. "So what's it gonna be..? Me on top or you?"

The boy's eyes widened as she assaulted him, eyelids drooping a bit as she started kissing him passionately, his thoughts of leaving removed as she pinned his wrists down and he stared into her beautiful eyes. He just couldn't bring himself to leave or speak up as he felt her chest against his as she rubbed it back and forth.

"You go on top." The summoner blurted out, used to her being the dominant one and not wanting to change that. "Please be on top." He repeated, switching from begging to leave to begging her to fuck him. All it took was a bit of action and the young man was nothing but putty in her hands again, eager to feed her more of his virgin cum.

Sarah broke their kiss and leaned back, sitting down just above his cock as her chest raised from his leaving strands of sticky cum along the way. "Ooh, you change your mind faster than you cum, lad.", she giggled, still having fun in humiliating him. But not too much. Wouldn't want to hurt something so adorable. "I figured you'd ask me to go on top. Not very confident that you can fuck me proper, eh?"

Slowly, she dragged her ass even further on his body, sliding his hard cock between her big, fat ass cheeks. "Since it's your first time...", she grabbed his erection and pointed it upwards as she raised her hips away from him briefly to take position on top of him, her wet petals rubbing against his cockhead. "I'll make sure to be gentle with you...". And then she slowly dropped her body on him, his cock sinking deeper and deeper into her tight, warm pussy. Sarah let out a low moan and held her breath as he took that lengthy cock deep inside her snatch. Reaching the bottom, she sat on his hips with her fat ass and started grinding slowly, moaning even more as his mammoth cock began moving, all that size stuffed inside her, hitting her deepest spot.

"Oh, fuck yeah...", she moaned, her hips grinding and rotation slowly on top of his, her pulsing warm walls stretching to accommodate so much girth.

"This... is how it was meant to be..." The boy admitted, giving a loud moan as she went down on him, covering his mouth with embarrassment as she started to grind on him. While she had a plump ass and milky breasts, he sure hadn't expected her pussy to be so unbelievably tight as well.

'There's nothing wrong with her... She's perfect in every way...' He thought to himself, admiring the woman who was fucking him. With every time her thick ass landed on his thighs and every time his bulge went deeper into her nether region, he found himself more and more drawn to her. He couldn't help himself; just the combination of her sexual aura and his hormones made himself unable to stay away from the captain of the Syren.

Fortune smirked as she watched the boy almost burst out in bliss as she grinded atop his hips, pushing his erection back and forth inside her. "How does it feel? To finally get your cherry popped after so long? Aahn~", she moaned as she jerked her hips three times in quick succession. Raising her hips, she began slowly going up and down on him, bringing much more pleasure to them as her wet petals clung to his thick rod as it repeatedly penetrated her. Soon enough the pirate captain picked up her pace and began properly riding the young summoner, her heavy tits swaying up and down her chest, splattering a few drops of cum on the boy's face and chest, but she was sure he didn't mind that, and if he did, well she just did not care.

The thick bounty hunter bounced up and down on him, slowly at first, deliberately taking it easy so he wouldn't burst too soon again, after all, even though he was packing a monster between his legs, Sarah's plump thighs and ass had the full capability of crushing that poor soul against the mattress and ride him like a bull.

"God damn... It feels so good..." The summoner admitted as she rode him, inhaling and holding his breath for a few seconds as she jerked her hips rapidly. He finally exhaled as she passionately rode him, laying down on the bed as Miss Fortune sat on his mammoth cock, continuing to ride him. After a few minutes he even started thrusting into her a bit himself, syncing his movements with hers. Each time she landed her plump ass on his lap, he would jerk his hips up to meet it. Soon enough they had quite a solid pace going, but not too much to make the young man burst easily, but just enough to incite pleasure and excitement between the busty redhead and the young, well endowed summoner.

The busty captain threw her head back and planted both hands on his chest as the summoner gave her a few thrusts upwards. She moaned in surprise as his blunt cockhead punched deep against her cervix. Losing some inhibition, she gave her hips a little more bounce as she rode him harder, her ass now slapping against the boy's lap. She rolled her eyes back, the sensation of his girth stretching her walls and his length hitting her the deepest it could overwhelming the pirate. Sure, Fortune had cocks like that before, even bigger ones. But these were the ones that belonged to the most bold, dominating men. She had been fucked silly by big cocks countless times, but none of them were so obedient, so submissive.

As the redhead found new pleasure in dominating her newest fuck toy, she rode him harder by the moment, thick legs working to bounce her fat ass up and down his lap. As pleasure and lust swelled up inside her, Sarah's moans went louder and her cock riding faster. Sweat beginning to drop down and join their cum-stained chests. Her heavy breasts bounced up and down, glistening with the kid's own cum and begging to be touched as they jumped around.

The summoner's eyes quickly locked on to Miss Fortune's milky tits and he couldn't help but leap forward and seize them in his hands, grabbing them gently before massaging them a bit, since he was too scared to apply much force. He made a risky move by his terms and even teased her nipples a bit, running over them lightly with his thumb. All the while he continued driving his hips up into the redheaded captain, making sure she was satisfied. This was all about her; if she was as generous to give a young man like the summoner the time of his life then she deserved to get something out of it too. It wasn't long before the summoner felt her thighs quivering a bit, her moans getting slightly louder and a bit more emotion shown in her voice. Meanwhile, his cock started throbbing like crazy as well, knowing that at this rate he wasn't going to last much longer either.

Her pace was now fast as she bounced her heavy ass up and down, slapping his hips almost violently with it and literally pounding the teenager against the mattress as the whole bed creaked and threatened to collapse. Sarah was riding the young summoner so hard that he couldn't thrust into her no more, his hips being smashed down over and over again. Not that it mattered now since she was fucking him so hard that his orgasm was soon coming.

As the bounty hunter moaned and bounced on the thick rod, she noticed how the boy started moaning, how his muscles tensed up and his legs faltered under her. "Ahn-Aah... Unf! Cumming... already?", she said between thrusts. Her tits slapped against her sweaty torso, adding even more lewd sounds to the melody that echoed in the captain's cabin. "C'mon, I wann- Ah! I wanna feel... feel your seed."

Not slowing her pace down, the pirate leaned down and laid her chest on the summoner's, once again their bodies rubbing one against the other with a layer of drying cum between them. Behind her, her ass bounced up and down, sweaty and jiggling. Her arms wrapped around his neck and held him close in a tight embrace, her tongue aggressively invading his mouth and dominating him in a lewd and passionate kiss. "Fuck! Your cock is so big... I'm gonna cum too...", she said, her mouth dripping with saliva as she kissed and moaned into his mouth, her heavy ass pounding the boy's lap into oblivion and shaking the whole bed.

The summoner laid back, letting the redhead pummel him from above, his hips now helplessly pinned to the ground. He grimaced as she picked up the pace, unable to do anything but lean back and let her thrust onto him. As he heard the captain's compliment and falter in dominance, he gave a small smile, happy that he had done his job, but also happy she had given up her dominant facade to thoroughly enjoy herself. Their sloppy kiss aroused him even more as he soon shot another hot load of his seed straight into her pussy, yelling out her name so loudly it resonated within the walls of the ship. Afterwards he smiled, his eyelids closing up slightly from exhaustion as he waited for her to finish too.

With her chest pressed against the summoner's, the Syren's captain could almost feel how fast and hard his heart thumped as he gripped her big ass tight and his rock-hard cock shot yet another juicy load inside her hot snatch. Sarah moaned into his mouth as his warm juices spilled against the walls of her pulsing womanhood, almost suffocating him as she deepened her tongue into his mouth, dominating it even more. She pulled the hair at the back of the boy's head as she felt his girthy cock stretching her as it throbbed violently, pushing the pirate closer to her edge.

"Ah-Ah.. That's it, f-fill me up!", she screamed, breaking their kiss as her thighs continued on relentless pistoning her ass against him. Her bottom now slapped so hard against him as Sarah chased her own orgasm that the bed creaked like it was going to break and his lap was raw red. "I'm coming... Oh, F-fuck yeah, I'm... I'm... AAaah~". The busty redhead screamed out loud as she hugged the boy's slim frame against her curvy one, almost crushing him as she braced for impact. Burring the summoner's thick cock down to his smooth balls in one hilt, Sarah's orgasm came forth like a tidal wave, wrecking her senses and her body as let out a muffled scream onto the boy's neck.

Her legs quivered and all her muscles trembled as she laid there, holding tight to him as her pussy violently throbbed around the young man's member in a way that would definitely milk him of cum if his balls weren't already spent. After a few minutes of resting, Sarah finally lifted her body, sitting up with the cock already softened but still inside her.

"By the Bearded Lady, lad.", she said with a tired voice as she got up from his lap and slowly stood up from the bed, her legs still too weak for her to walk properly. "When you came in chained into my ship I'd never figure you would be packing such a monster between your legs. Your pathetic looks are deceiving." She said, picking her clothes from the floor and dressing up.

The summoner sighed with relief as she came, his cock becoming drenched in her seed. As she complimented him, he beamed happily. He was proud that he had been able to give back to this goddess of a woman.

"I think anything I'd try to say back has been said before or you figured out from when we were fucking. So all I can say is 'thank you.' I should probably get back to find that amulet though, and get back to the Institute. I'm probably not needed but I think they're expecting me back."

As he finished talking, he too started to dress. Unknown to him though, Miss Fortune actually felt a tinge of disappointment at the boy leaving, especially after their experience together.

Having an idea, the Bounty Hunter smirked. Am I just gonna let this kid leave? Since when am I the good guy? Leave the good deeds to the heroes, I'm a fucking pirate!. Convicted, she silently walked towards the center of the room, still topless, and sneakily picked up the shiny handcuffs without him noticing. Walking towards him, she interrupted his dressing by straddling his lap and burying his face onto her milky breasts. She giggled as he confusedly lost himself in that heavenly cleavage, oblivious to the fact that she was locking one end of the handcuff to her bed frame and the other...

Click!

With the summoner firmly locked to the bed, Sarah stood up, laughing. "No way you're leaving. You are too cute to just slip away like that. No-no!", she smirked, picking up his shirt from the floor and using it to wipe her chest of his drying cum. Once she was clean enough, she threw it on his face, momentarily blinding him. When the young summoner managed to pull the sticky cloth off from him, Sarah was already wearing her blouse, nothing underneath it as he could almost make out the shape of those heavy tits. She put her captain hat on top of her red head and walked towards the door. Just before closing it behind her, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Don't worry dear, we'll have lots of fun before I let you go look for that amulet. Now excuse me, I have a crew to command. Farewell my little toy." Smacking her lips together, she blew him a kiss and slammed the door behind her, leaving the summoner there for when she came back.


End file.
